teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Wyatt Mann
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Kenton Duty |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Wyatt Mann |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| positive, goofy, awkward, easy-going, funny, charming, friendly, forgiving, responsible, level-headed |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 347 Roderick Ln |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Family | style=" }| Bambi Mann (twin-sister) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Dionne Payne (girlfriend) Tori Hunt (one night stand) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Tori, Eric, D'Angelo, Natalie, Trevor, Wyatt, Aysia, Asher, Coco |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "This is one crazy glee club, I like it here" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }|Passion |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Wyatt Mann is a major character on Teen Justice. Wyatt is an student of McMullan High School where he is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Start of Something New Personality Originally, Wyatt is portrayed as a young man with a confident exterior that often belies his insecurities. He is very composed and shows a lot of self-control, but there are times when he throws himself into situations impulsively, such as serenading another guy in public and subsequently getting him fired or seeking out Dionne's father to give Dionne the "sex talk." He is increasingly portrayed as someone who approves the idea of "fitting in." While he's not afraid of being himself, he still prefers to act socially acceptable and warns Dionne that trying too hard and showing too much can be detrimental. Relationships Dionne= Songs S6= ;Solos maxresdefault (sdcfv1).jpg|I Want to Break Free (Choreography)|link=I Want to Break Free Oie_2715580H6dbWv8X.jpg|Breath In, Breath Out (The Retired)|link=Breath In, Breath Out ;Duets ep4f (2)lkm k.jpg|Only Girl (In The World) (Asher) (The Good, the Bad and U-glee)|link=Only Girl (In The World) Ep4f_(107).jpg|7 Things (Dionne) (The Upper-hand)|link=7 Things ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Reccurring Character Category:Teen Justice